The Spice of Life
The Spice Of Life is a book (located in the Book Room) about two penguins, Smulley and Suneroo. It is about the two of them having an idea about the Spice of Life. Suneroo thought life should be about what you have. Smulley thought it should be all about adventures and having fun. Then, Smulley builds a pretend spaceship out of Suneroo's Igloo Items, and they both pretend to blast off together. Story "Smulley and Suneroo have been buddies for as long as they can remember. They both grew up in Club Penguin and love to waddle around together. Smulley, the younger of the two, is very mischievous and has a knack for getting into trouble. Suneroo, however, always prides himself on being organized, mature and well liked by the older penguins. On this particular day, the air in Club Penguin was crisp, clean and oh-so-cold." "Let's go to the berg!" "Smulley shouted as he barged into Suneroo's well-decorated igloo." "Hey, take off your boots!" Suneroo yelled, gawking at the puddles Smulley was leaving behind as he climbed over the couch, across the hardwood floor and onto the overstuffed chair." "Oops!" Smulley blushed, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." "Yes, you do," Suneroo muttered, as he crawled around with a cloth, wiping up the water stains." "Well? Do you want to go to the berg?" "Whatever for? It's freezing cold outside today, " Suneroo said as he wrung out the cloth into one of the potted plants." "Today's the day. I can feel it in my flippers." "Smulley, you know as well as I do that the Iceberg doesn't tip." "Yes! Yes it does!" Smulley jumped up on a chair. "My neighbor said he saw it." "We've gone over this before,"Suneroo sighed. "Your neighbor is a couple flakes short of a snowball, if you know what I mean." "He's not crazy,"Smulley pouted. "Smulley, "Suneroo said with a grimace, "he also said that you could get more coins if you flew through Jet Pack Adventure without collecting any! Does that make sense to you?" "No." "See?" Suneroo triumphed. So "why do you even bother listening to him?" "Dunno. "Smulley scuffled his flippers. "I just want something really cool to happen, you know? Something adventurous, not normal, not boring." As he spoke, Smulley's eyes lit up, dancing with mischief. Suneroo just stared at him, shaking his head. "Do you ever just enjoy what you have?" He asked, sitting next to Smulley on the sofa. "Do you take time to be thankful for what's around us, instead of always wishing for something more?" he said, gesturing to the finely furnished igloo. "Smulley pondered quietly, tapping his beak." "What about the spice of life?" he demanded after a time." "Smulley, you have to learn to enjoy life before you can appreciate the spice! It's like eating seasoning salt without the fish. It just doesn't work. You have to have both." "OK fine. Today we'll enjoy what we have," Smulley resolved with a grin "But tomorrow I want to tip the berg!" "Suneroo let out a big sigh." "Fine!" he said, wondering if Smulley had heard anything he just said. "So, tell me what do you enjoy that we have right here?" "Well..."Smulley thought very deeply, "if we move your couch over there and put the candle sticks on top of the plant, then move the fireplace behind them and the fridge could go up here..." Suddenly the igloo was a whir of activity as Smulley put his thoughts into action. Suneroo stood, dumbfounded near the door." "There!" said Smulley, victoriously. "Now we have a spaceship! I'm happy for our spaceship." "Suneroo stood for a long moment, looking Smulley's creation over." "He felt a small twitch in his beak. It spread into a grin. It didn't take long before he was rolling on the floor laughing." "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" He thought, catching his breath. "Where to, Captain Smulley?" he asked, in his most robot-like voice, as he lurched towards the ship." "To the greatest depths of space, where no penguin has set flipper before!" Smulley barked as he adjusted the controls in the cockpit." "Blast off in 10, 9, 8, 7...." "The End" Trivia *In this book, tipping the Iceberg is mentioned, possibly giving a hint, but this is unknown. *It also mentions the secret of getting 1000 coins bonus in Jet Pack Adventure without collecting any other coins, which was proven in one issue of the news. *Smulley and Suneroo are friends of Scrooge (as revealed in A Penguin Christmas Carol), but he is not mentioned in this book. Gallery The Spice of Life page 1.png|Page 1 The Spice of Life page 2.png|Page 2 The Spice of Life page 3.png|Page 3 The Spice of Life page 4.png|Page 4 The Spice of Life page 5.png|Page 5 The Spice of Life page 6.png|Page 6 The Spice of Life page 7.png|Page 7 The Spice of Life end.png|The back of the book Names in other languages SWF *The Spice of Life Category:Printed Media Category:2007